His Romano
by Psychotic Reality
Summary: The Spaniard always wondered where his Italian love went in the middle of the night. Many nights a week, he would leave without a trace and reappear several hours later on into the night. It took Antonio all he had not to question the brunette because he wanted to believe that there really was nothing happening. Warning: Sad!Hetalia Spamano!


**Guess who's back?~ I am. For a little bit at least with one of my last Hetalia fanfics unless I feel up to it again.**  
**This is a sadfic because, well, when I'm not in the best of moods I tend to take it out on fictional characters. llD;;**  
**No character deaths, just a bit sad.**

**I do not own the image used for the cover or Hetalia. Enjooooy~  
I'm not sure if I'll make this a one-shot or possibly continue somehow. For now I'm going with one-shot.  
**

The Spaniard always wondered where his Italian love went in the middle of the night. Many nights a week, he would leave without a trace and reappear several hours later on into the night. Only the nights of passion the two shared would be when he would stay. It took Antonio all he had not to question the brunette because he trusted him entirely and wanted to believe that there in all honesty was nothing. The love and trust he had shown this man was never ending, always evident by greeting him whenever the other male entered his sight with a huge, warm smile and hug. There was no doubting the overflowing care Antonio had for Romano.

Every morning he'd turn in his bed to see the angelic sleeping face of Romano. _His precious Romano._They'd both slowly awake and gaze into each other's vibrant green eyes until reality settled in and they came to the realization that time was passing by and away with the longer that they stared.

"I'm going out, Tonio." the Italian stated when he noticed his lover was still awake. He precautiously slipped his coat over his outfit and picked up his keys. The moonlight was shining off the windows and made a faint blue glow along the floors. The motions seemed all too casual for Romano, and something unnormal stirred in Antonio's stomach as he heard the metal of the keys cling together. "Maybe I could go with you Lovi!~ I'd get to spend more time with you!" Spain smiled, walking towards Romano and stopping a few feet behind.

"_You can't come_!" he blurted out, soon calming down after realizing how bitter he sounded. Romano's shoulders tensed. "I... I spend enough time with you during the day... idioto." he smirked unevenly and grabbed a hold of the door knob. It creaked open the slightest before he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and the door push shut.

"Romano.." Antonio's soft voice echoed in his ear. The body being held was fully tense, and even the best of pokerfaces couldn't hide the fact that he was nervous over something. "I've seen you leave the house every night you know.." Antonio sadly smiled, "You always looked like you were excited and happy for wherever you were going!" The grip tightened around the other.

"I haven't seen you ever get that excited around me before for awhile, Lovi. Unless I have a plate of pizza in my hand...!" Antonio joked, hoping to get some sort of reaction from the love of his life. All he received was a quick shove to let go and silence.

A small crackly, raspy sound from Romano broke the silence as he tried to search for the right words. Even as he gave an explanation, Antonio kept that clueless façade up and just nodded. "Alright Roma..." he smiled, "You have fun mi tomate preciosa." Without a second thought, Antonio swiveled Romano around, and staring into those vibrant eyes like it were the last time, kissed him as if he were slipping away in his fingers. The guilt of knowing that there was no response on Romano's end caused him to keep going and going and kissing and feeling and hoping until he felt something from him. Anything at all. But all he was greeted with was soft unresponsive lips. He pulled away and saw the look of distress on Lovino's face. After living with him for many years, it was easy to know when that straight face was fading and his true emotions were peeking through.

"T-Ti amo, Antonio." he frowned, giving a swift kiss to said male on the cheek and walking out the opened door. Its tumblers clicked closed behind him as he exited, leaving Antonio alone.

Antonio waved to Romano through the large window in the foyer while he got into his car. As he pulled out of sight, Antonio's smile gradually disappeared. His hands slowly lowered to the same level and his eyes just gazed at the two. The warmth from them was slowly fading away and left nothing but a memory of the embrace he shared with Romano. His hands closed over the drops of sadness beginning to cascade into them, and he pulled them close to his chest. Someone else knew Romano as their 'precious'. Someone else knew Lovino to be the love of their lives, if not only in the short time that they'd see him at night and even possibly during the day. He was _their Romano_.

He made his way back up the stairs into the empty bedroom and lied on the bed. Tired hands pulled the sheets over his shoulders and tightly around him as he closed his eyes. As long as his Lovino was happy, he would pretend to be clueless of his other lover. Antonio knew that his Lovino would be lying next to him in the morning when he awoke; starting the bittersweet illusion of their perfect romance that he came to know.


End file.
